


The Sun Will Shine

by Golden_Asp



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Implied Relationship, Infinity War Compliant, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Nothing explicit, Post Infinity War, Sad, Thor sits and thinks, watching Infinity war was like getting dicked in the ass by Thanos without lube or preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Thor sat alone after the battle, and his thoughts turned to Loki, to Asgard, and all that they had lost.spoilers ahoy.





	The Sun Will Shine

**Author's Note:**

> How about that movie, eh? I need to see it again so I can weep more, especially at the beginning. This is just a little drabble. Implied relationships. Loki deserves better 2k18.
> 
> not beta-ed.

Night had fallen. Ash blew across the battlefield, and Thor tried not to think that it wasn’t just ash he was breathing it; it was his friends, his shield brothers, his companions, the mortals he had once sworn to protect.

He had failed. He’d had the opportunity to save them all, and he failed.

He should’ve gone for the head.

Stormbreaker rested against his thigh, tears ran from his mismatched eyes.

It had all gone so wrong.

He watched the moon rise into the sky, and in the pale light he thought of his brother.

Loki was gone. There was a part of Thor that hoped and prayed to any gods that were out there that it was another trick of Loki’s, that his brother would step from the shadows and say those two words again.

_I’m here._

Loki had told him that the sun would shine on them again, and Thor clung to that belief. 

What more could he lose?

He lifted his head as a cold breeze blew around him, smelling of the first hint of winter.

Thor’s breath caught as Loki stepped from the shadows, dark hair curling around his shoulders, green eyes glittering and intense.

“Brother,” Thor whispered, his voice cracking. Loki walked forward on silent feet, standing before his brother.

Thor couldn’t speak. He could only remember the cracking of Loki’s neck, the sound of his body hitting the deck, the feel of his body in his arms before the ship exploded.

He could almost feel Loki’s icy fingers trace his face, caress his new eye. Loki’s lips twisted into the familiar smirk and Thor’s heart twisted.

Loki pressed his hand over Thor’s heart, looking down into his brother’s eyes.

His fingers curled over Thor’s heart. “I’m here.”

Thor reached for him, and Loki vanished, leaving him with nothing but bitter tears and his brother’s handprint on his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
